It's Over Now
by Pendecardiel
Summary: Harry visits the grave of the one he loves. oneshot. character death. slash.


Disclaimer:I don't own it. The fic is mine and that is about it. /runs off crying/

oh. yes. /runs back on/ i hope you enjoy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**If tears could build a stairway**_

_**And memories a lane,**_

_**I'd walk right up to heaven **_

_**And bring you home again.**_

Harry sat by the new gravestone. "Sorry love. I'm so sorry. I couldn't save you. It's all my fault. I should have trained harder. I miss you so much it hurts." Harry sobbed for a while longer before speaking again. "You know, love; it was your death that gave me the strength to kill him. He killed the one thing I loved more than anything in the world. I snapped when you died. I guess we were soulmates after all, I felt part of me die when you did. I always did say that we were destined but you told me fate was a load of tosh. You were harsh on both yourself and me. I was never sure if it was because you were scared _I_ was going to die and you wanted to save yourself some pain or because you were worried that _you_ were going to die and wanted to save _me_ some pain. If it was the latter love, I'm afraid it didn't work. I haven't spoken since that day. I lock myself in our rooms. Dobby is the only person I will see. He knows what I want without me saying it. And the worst is that through all of this I still can't believe that you're gone. It isn't fair. I can't do this. I can't carry on without you. I need you. Gods I need you. A few deep breaths "Love I came here because here is where you are, and here is where I shall stay. I'm not leaving this time." Harry pulled a vial filled with blood red liquid out from his robes and swallowed it in one gulp. "I'm coming Love."

Albus Dumbledore sent out charms to find the boy-who-lived and he followed them to a private cemetery in Godric's Hollow. He found Harry lying on a grave breathing his last breaths. Kneeling down he tried to pull Harry onto his lap but Harry refused to let go of the stone. "Here is where I belong." Albus cried at the love and hatred in the voice of the one who saved millions. And that was it. That was when the-boy-who-lived died. Albus left Harry on the grave while he looked at the stone. The name on there haunted him in his sleep.

**Severus Salazar Snape**

**17 May 1960 – 4 March 1997**

**Died protecting those he loved**

**Beloved Husband and Friend. **

**He will be sorely missed by those who actually knew him.**

Severus had been married? That was when he saw the wedding band on Harry's finger. Of course.

Severus had been reported missing in action two months before the final battle took place and as no one saw him at the final battle they all assumed him dead. According to the date on the gravestone he had been at the battle and had died there. It seemed that Harry had brought the body to his parents' resting place to say goodbye but it was seemingly too much. He knew that Harry hadn't been well or even seen since the battle a month ago but he never realised that Harry was mourning such a close one to himself.

Albus Dumbledore reported to the ministry that he had found Harry James Potter dead on the 17th of May. The manner of death was suicide by poison. It was quickly covered but Dumbledore refused to let anyone know when the funeral was and as such no one, not even the Weasleys were invited. It was just Dumbledore, Harry and Severus. A very private funeral.

Harry watched as he was laid to rest beside his husband. He knew Albus couldn't hear him but he said it anyway. "Thank you." His voice was mirrored by a deep loving voice that came from right behind him. Harry spun around. "Sev." He ran into the ghosts arms and hugged him tight. The duo stood there whispering the same words over and over again to each other knowing that they meant it.

"I love you."

----------------------------------------------------------

Please review but be warned that flaames will be used to create smores yum. however constructive critisism is very much welcome.


End file.
